Life in republic city
by shippo3313
Summary: A story about an Kia and OC, this is an AU. This is the story of a girl who broke the rules too many times and now is the time to do what's right
1. A bad memory

Mako was about to hand Skoochy the money, but Kei came in the last moment. "Wait a second Mako…" she handed Skotchy ten yuans. "… I owe you some money anyway.

"And this is how you give them back? And also thanks a lot for coming at our last two matches." Kei really didn't like Mako's sarcasm and sighed because she had her reasons for not coming.

"We had to go with Shizu at the hospital again, it's the third time this month." Shizu, her little sister who was extremely sick, maybe they didn't get along so good but they cared about each other.

"I'm sorry, Kei. By the way, this is Korra, our new team mate and also the avatar." A smile appeared again on Kei's face.

"Nice to meet you Korra, I'm Kei." Korra smiled also, it was nice to meet a friend of Mako and Bolin.

"Nice to meet you too." Skoochy told Korra and Mako everything he knew, while Kei was waiting few meters away.

"So, is there something wrong, you seem worried?" Mako looked away, Kei was almost sure that it was about Bolin.

"Bolin's missing, and the Triple Threat Triad is implied." The triad, she didn't want to hear a thing about it.

"And And who is implied?" She hoped it wasn't Lighting Bolt Zolt, she had a dark past with him and the triad.

"From what Skoochy told us, is Shady Shin."

"So, Bolt is implied either, isn't he?" She was afraid of that, she knew Mako would ask for her help so she needed to make up an excuse.

"Probably, would you like to help us?" She tried to make us something, but it would be something stupid for sure.

"I'd like to, but my mom said that she wants to have a talk with, it's about the fact I dyed my hair for sure. I already hear her i This is not proper for a lady, stuff that I won't hear and other things /i. I so hope my dad will be on my side. Anyway, good luck with finding Bolin!" She left in a second with her motorcycle.

As she was going home she remembered what happened two years ago.

_"Look what we have here, daddy's little girl." He just wants to challenge you Kei, don't enter in this game._

_"What do you want Bolt?" What am I doing? I'm playing his game._

_"Look, I know your sister needs medication, and I know your father's business isn't going that well." What does he wants from me?_

_"And what's your point?" Why is he grinning?_

_"You're a good fire bender. What am I saying good, you're on of the bests I've ever seen. And you join the triad, and I'll give you enough money for you sister's medication." What should I do? Shizu needs her medication but this is wrong. "And as a matter of fact, I know you love breaking the rules."_

_"I'll do it, but promise me you'll give me the money!"_

_"Here, there are enough for the medication and also some more for you, buy something nice. I want you to be tomorrow at six a.m. and don't tell anyone about this." What am I going to tell mom and dad?_

_After an hour_

_"Honey, from where did you got the money?" I'm sorry mom, I'm doing something bad._

_"I can't tell you mom, I'm sorry." I started crying, I had to see someone I can tell. Mako and Bolin, they are the only ones._

_Bolin and Mako were there for me when I needed, they were amazing friends. "It's ok, Kai, think at the good side, you got enough money to buy the medication for Shizu. She's going to be alright!" Bolin was right, but it was still a horrible thing._

_I kept doing this for one month, I was one of the bests firebenders in the triad. I got enough money for Shizu and also for me. But the good things ended when Lin caught me._

_"Kei, why? Give me a good reason not to arrest you!" In this moment I didn't want to be arrested, I wanted to die!_

_"I needed money for my sister, and this was the only way, understand me chief I did it for her." I know I'm not going to escape from this and I'm going to be a shame for my family._

_"I'm going to let you go, but just this time! And I want to make sure you will never be implied with something like this ever again!" I couldn't talk anymore, I was somehow happy so I just nodded. "Your parents are waiting for you outside." My parents? Well that's great!_

_I tried to explain them everything, dad forgave me but mom, she said that my punishment is to gain money on my own, but it had to be a right job. Since that day, dad tried to give me money when I needed, but just when mom didn't see._

Kei, tried to clear her mind after this memory that was hunting her. She arrived home fast, she lived in a big mansion, in the end her father had one of the biggest companies in RepublicCity. "I'm home! And I'm ready for a speech about my hair."

Her mother came fast after she heard her daughter was home. "No speech today! I just want to say congrats on having a real job and earning real money.' She went to hug her.

Kei took her mother in her arms but after a while she realized something. "You didn't spy me, did you?"

"No, but I know there was no way for you to dye your hair that way without going to and expensive hairdresser." Finally a day when she wasn't having a fight with her mother.

_Meanwhile_

"So, more exactly, who is Kei?" Korra was interested, she seemed very close to Mako.

"She's my and Bolin's best friend. We know her since we were kids, she helped us with money and other things. She is like a bigger sister to us, whenever she could she was helping us. Also her father has a big company."

"So, she's a rich girl?" Mako nodded, but he hesitated a little with the answer.

"Yes, but after she was implied with the triad, two years ago, she isn't receiving any money from her parents." Implied with the triad, Korra was surprised.

"Why was she implied with the triad?"

"It was a dark time for her family, and she needed money for her sister's medication and that was the only way." Korra looked down, she had to admit Kei didn't seem like any reach girl, maybe they could become friends.


	2. Old and new friends

Kei was waking into her favorite bar from Republic City, she had a lot of thoughts and she needed some wine to forget. When she entered in the bar, she was surprised to see an old "friend". "Well, well if it isn't my old friend, Lightning Bolt Zolt, well I don't think lighting fits anymore because you know, you lost your bending."

"What do you want Kei?" It was finally the moment to stand against him after all he did to her.

She made a sign to the barman. "One glass of red wine." She looked back at Bolt. "You know, you actually deserve this, after all you did to innocent people, the universe is doing the same to you." She drank a little bit of wine before she said anything again.

"Look Kei, I'm giving you a friendly advice, you are a former member of the triad, probably Amon and the equalists have you in their watch. So, watch your back, you're talented and you don't deserve to lose your bending." She looked down, why was he treating her this way? Did he want her to feel miserable for what she just said?

"I will, and also how could you drag Bolin into that? He could've get hurt if Mako and Korra weren't there!" He just smiled at her, and took a sip from his drink.

"So, you still have a crush on him. Don't you?" Kei reacted like crazy and started blushing.

"What? I don't have a crush on him and I never had! He is just like a brother to me, and we bet with each other a lot." He laughed a little.

"Please Kei, it's obvious you like him. Now please excuse me, I have to go." He stood up, took hi coat and left.

After drinking her wine and paying, Kei left either, this time walking not taking her motorcycle. On her way home he met with Mako. He saw there was something wrong with her. "Hey, Kei! You ok?"

She kept looking down, he didn't want to talk about it, but she knew only Mako would understand her. "Guess who I met today at the bar?"

He looked at her gaze and easily guessed. "Was it him?"

"Yes, and he started to give me advice, to watch my back because I was part of the triad." She kept looking down when raindrops started falling. "Let's go at my place, I'm feeling a big storm is coming."

Her home wasn't to far, they got there in five minutes, and she was right a big storm started. Her parents weren't home, just her sister. Mako and Kei kept talking about what happened at the bar. "Kei, I know you're angry because you had to see him again, but why don't you leave your past behind and start looking forward? You have me, Bolin and Korra here for you. If you ever need to talk to someone, we're here for you and don't forget this." She just smiled. After a while the storm stopped and Mako left home.

Later that day she taught about what Mako said and decided to go and visit Korra. She took the ferry and was there in no time. "Hey, Korra!"

Korra was glad to see her. "Hey, Kei! What are you doing here?"

"Since we didn't go to know each other so well, I taught you might want to go out with me tonight. I know some great places for ladies."

"Sure, I'd love to spend some time with you." They went to a small café near the arena, it wasn't something too fancy but it was pretty impressive. Korra ordered some tea, while Kei ordered some red wine.

"Mako told me a lot about you, you're a real rebel aren't you?" Kei smiled, she loved that Korra wasn't hesitating with asking questions.

"You could say that, I did some things in my life, and I'm not proud of some of them." She looked down at her glass thinking about the triad.

"It's about the triad isn't it?" Kei just nodded. "You did it for your sister, you had no choice."

"I know, but being on of the bests firebenders in the triad brought me a lot of problems." She took some wine, trying to clear her mind.

"Let's skip this subject, so no money without a job?" Kei laughed a little, did Mako told her, her entire story life?

"Well, that's what mom said, but dad is usually giving me some extra yuans. I think I get along with him the best, he's always on my side." Korra remembered about her parents, about how she was taken away from them to start her avatar training. They kept talking, they laughed, but it was getting late and they had to go home.

"I had a really great time with you, Kei." She was happy, happy that she find someone that wasn't judging her by her past.

"I had a great time with you either, Korra. See you tomorrow for training." As Korra left to the temple, Kei left on her motorcycle home.

When she got home, all the lights were off and her mother was still gone to visit her sister. She wanted to see what her dad was doing so she went to his office. She heard he was talking with someone on the phone, so she didn't disturb him, but she heard something that froze her inside. "Ok, I'm going to send everything tomorrow noon, our plans will go smoothly. Goodbye, Amon." When she heard she remembered what Bolt said when he left the bar _"Take care, the enemy might right in your house." _

She ran downstairs hoping her father didn't hear her. She just pretended she got home just now. Her father went downstairs when he heard her. "Hey, sweetie! When did you get home?" She went to hug him.

"I just got here, I was at a café with Korra." She needed an excuse to get out of there. "I just remembered, I forgot something at the café, I'll be back soon." She ran as fast as she could, she didn't took her motorcycle. She was hoping chief Beifong was still at the headquarters.

She saw her just about to leave and yelled with all her power. "Chief! I need your help!"

When she got near her she had no more power to breathe. "Kei, what happened?"

"My, dad, I heard him talking at the phone, he's an equalist. Amon, is going to come tomorrow noon to take something, I don't know what." She was scared, frozen she didn't know what to do or say anymore.

"Keep calm, I'm going to send a crew tomorrow early in the morning. Are you mother and sister home?

"Just my sister, my mom is coming tomorrow." Lin helped her get on her feet again.

"Come with me, your staying at my place tonight." She didn't know what to say, since when was Lin so kind to her?

"Thanks a lot."


End file.
